Kencan Pertama
by Piyooo
Summary: "Jadi...beberapa saat lagi, kau akan menorehkan sejarah ciuman pertama kita di gedung bioskop ini?"/ "Ne, Sayangku..."/ "Tapi aku tidak setuju!" #HAEHYUK, YAOI, OS


Kencan Pertama

By Piyooo

Genre : romance yaoi

Rate : T

Cast : just HAEHYUK & YeWokKyu(just mention)

Disclaimer : terserah mereka berdua mau jadi milik siapa, saya hanya seseorang yang terlalu menyukai HAEHYUK

A/N : *Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat kejadian ataupun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. *Don't bash please, jika ada yang kurang berkenan bisa di bicarakan baik2.

Warning : Ini remake, adaptasi, terinspirasi atau apalah saya gag ngerti istilahnya#dijitak. Pokoknya, intinya ff ini saya ambil dari salah satu scene dari novel lama saya. Judulnya DICARI COWOK COOL, SMART, dan...TAJIR! karya DITTA ARIESKA. Tapi saya tambah kurangi seperlunya untuk menyesuaikan dengan karakter HAEHYUK. Jadi, bagi yang pernah baca novel aslinya pasti tahu bagian mana yang saya tambah dan kurangi.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

Persis seperti apa yang dibayangkan Eunhyuk sebelumnya kalau Donghae akan mengajaknya naik bus! _Namja _itu tidak merasa malu atau risih menggandeng Eunhyuk, berdesakan di antara ketiak para penumpang lainnya yang bergelantungan. Maklum, saat ini masih sore dan tepat jam pulang kantor. Jadi banyak pegawai kantoran yang rela berdesak-desakan di dalam bus untuk segera sampai di rumah.

Dua _namja _tingkat tiga _high school _itu memutuskan pergi ke bioskop untuk kencan pertama mereka. Kencan pertama? _Ne, this is their first date. _Mereka baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih seminggu yang lalu. Donghae adalah murid pindahan di kelas Eunhyuk sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Donghae berasal dari Mokpo. Entahlah, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. _Love at the first sight, maybe..._

Memang awalnya Eunhyuk risih sendirian, tapi saat lengan Donghae merangkul bahunya, perasaannya menjadi berbeda sekali. Kok seperti ia mendapatkan asuransi jiwa tanpa harus membayar premi? Dan tubuh maskulin di sisinya terasa begitu kokoh sekaligus menebarkan pesona tertentu. Lihat saja _yeoja-yeoja _di sekitarnya yang melirik mereka dengan perasaan cemburu!

"Hyukkie, _mianhae..._aku tidak bisa mengajakmu bepergian dengan mobil..."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas bosan. Sudah sering mereka membahas masalah ini, bahkan saat status mereka masih sebatas sahabat. Eunhyuk tahu Donghae memang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya sepertinya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Orang tuanya juga termasuk orang tua _liberal _yang membebaskan anaknya bergaul dengan siapapun selama orang itu orang baik-baik. _Namja _bersurai _reddish black _itu setiap harinya menggunakan bus untuk pergi ke sekolah. Rumahnya pun termasuk rumah yang sederhana, katanya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu pasti, karena setiap kali ia meminta ke rumah Donghae, _namja _itu selalu melarangnya. Alasannya, malu karena rumahnya kecil dan sederhana. _Haaahh..._Tidak tahukah kau Lee Donghae, kekasih manismu ini sama sekali tidak perduli dengan itu semua?

"Hyuk...?"

"Haaahh...dengar ya Lee Donghae _pabbo! _Aku tidak perduli kita naik bus atau sepeda sekalipun. Lagipula kalau kita naik mobil tidak akan ada yang cemburu melihat kita. Tapi kalau di sini, semuanyabisa kau buat cemburu, Hae..." bisik Eunhyuk manja. Kepalanya ditengadahkan ke atas. Mengarah pada kepala Donghae yang digerakkan merunduk sehingga wajah keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Sayang sekali, posisi demikian harmonisnya itu dirusak suara deheman seorang _ahjumma _di belakang mereka sehingga keduanya memutar kepala mereka ke posisi semula.

Jantung Eunhyuk semakin berdebar merasakan bibir Donghae nyaris menyentuh daun telinganya. _Oh my God!_ Telinga merupakan bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Ia merinding merasakan hangat nafas Donghae menerpa telinga dan lehernya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan suaranya agar tidak mendesah. Kan tidak lucu jika ia ketahuan mendesah di dalam bus yang penuh sesak seperti ini...

"Hyuk, boleh aku berterus terang?" Tanya Donghae pelan sekali.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang acara kita menonton film..."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau janji tidak akan marah?" Donghae balik bertanya.

"_Neee, yaksok." _Jawab Eunhyuk berbisik. Matanya melirik wajah Donghae yang serius.

"Errr...sebenarnya aku malu mengatakan...mmm...nanti aku tidak bisa membelikanmu _pop corn, _coklat, _softdrink, pizza _atau apalah yang dijual di sana..."

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya dengan gerakan _slow motion _dan tahu-tahu saja Donghae terpekik kaget merasakan tangan Eunhyuk mencubit pinggangnya.

"Arrgh! Kenapa mencubitku sih?"

"Hal seperti itu saja dibicarakan, aku pikir soal apa." Kata Eunhyuk manyun-manyun. Baru saja Donghae ingin menanggapi, terdengar deheman yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Saat Donghae menoleh, ternyata _ahjumma _yang tadi.

"Aku cubit lagi ya, biar orang-orang semakin iri pada kita..." bisik Eunhyuk manja. Donghae mengeratkan rangkulannya dan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku malah berpikir untuk menciummu, biar semua orang berdehem semakin keras."

"Ish, _andwae!" _protes Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu tidak, _chagiya..."_ Donghae berbisik lagi dengan mesranya." Aku tidak mau menorehkan sejarah ciuman pertama kita di bus yang penuh sesak seperti ini, kesannya tidak romantis sekali," jelasnya lagi. Eunhyuk menjadi gemas dan mencubit lagi. Donghae mengaduh dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat dan suara deheman terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Kali ini tidak hanya _ahjumma _tadi, tapi hampir semua penumpang ikut-ikutan mengusik kemesraan sepasang kekasih itu.

"_Jja, _turun! Sebelum semua orang berdehem lagi," ajak Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Yang ditarik ingin protes tapi keburu Donghae menunjuk sebuah gedung bioskop yang menjulang tinggi. Jadilah sepasang remaja itupun turun dengan cerianya.

Lantas mereka memasuki gedung bioskop itu. Selagi Donghae antri membeli tiket masuk, Eunhyuk memilih melihat-lihat poster film yang ditempel di dinding.

"Hyuk, ayo masuk." ajak Donghae setelah mendapatkan tiket.

Donghae berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan menggenggam jemarinya lembut, menariknya memasuki salah satu studio. Mereka berjalan menapaki tangga menuju deretan teratas dan duduk di kursi paling pojok.

"Hyuk," panggil Donghae sesaat setelah mereka duduk.

Eunhyuk pun memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah Donghae begitu dekat. "_Ne, _ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu..."

"_Mwo?" _tanya Eunhyuk penasaran karena Donghae tidak segera menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"Semalam aku menyanyi di sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapat honor meski dibagi berempat dengan Yesung _hyung, _Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun..."

"_Jinjja?" _pekik tertahan Eunhyuk mengekspresikan keterkejutan. Ia tahu Donghae sangat menyukai musik dan sangat berbakat dalam hal bernyanyi. Tidak salah kalau ia direkrut jadi member dari group vokal yang terkenal di sekolahnya itu. "Jadi..."

"_Ne, _kencan pertama kita dibiayai honorku yang pertama!"

"Wah!" Eunhyuk berdecak kagum. "Kau membuatku menjadi sangat berarti, Hae..." bisik Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba hatinya diliputi keharuan. Donghae menyentuh jemari kekasihnya, membawanya ke wajahnya dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan penuh kemesraan.

"Terus terang saja, Hyuk, semula aku ragu mengajakmu kencan. Apalagi aku tidak bisa seperti pasangan lainnya yang membawa mobil..."

"Ish, aku tidak suka topik pembicaraan yang satu ini, Hae."Potong Eunhyuk cepat.

"_Arraseo,_ kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi karena aku sudah yakin, kau tidak seperti yang aku khawatirkan. _Gomawo _atas pengertian dan ketulusan hatimu."

"Eh, filmnya sudah dimulai, bicaranya nanti saja ya setelah filmnya selesai?" Eunhyuk mengakhiri obrolannya dan berkosentrasi pada layar bioskop.

Cukup lama Eunhyuk keasyikkan menonton film yang dibintangi aktris pujaannya, Emma Wattson, sampai disadarinya sesuatu. Sepertinya Donghae tidak menonton film, tapi menonton(?) wajahnya.

Kepala Eunhyuk dipalingkan dan benarlah, Donghae sedang khusyuk menatap dirinya.

"_Waeyo, _Hae?"

"Terus terang saja, aku cemburu dengan _yeoja bule _yang kau pandangi sedari awal film dengan mata yang hampir tidak berkedip..." kata Donghae serius. Eunhyuk mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mencoba mencerna ucapan Donghae. Dan saat ia mengerti maksud ucapan Donghae, ia menjadi gemas dan mencubit lengannya keras-keras.

"Argh! Sakit, Hyuk!"

"Hae _pabbo!_ Kau mencemburui aku dengan Emma Wattson? Aku kan tidak mungkin selingkuh dengannya..."

"Tapi _yeoja bule _itu membuatmu mengabaikan diriku, Hyukkie..." kilah Donghae menjadi begitu ingin diperhatikan.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

Donghae tidak menjawab dan menatap _namja blonde _di depannya lekat-lekat. Eunhyuk terpesona, membalas tatapan Donghae dengan dada bergemuruh. Perlahan tapi pasti kepala Donghae bergerak semakin dekat, memperpendek jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir sang kekasih.

"Jadi...beberapa saat lagi, kau akan menorehkan sejarah ciuman pertama kita di gedung bioskop ini?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat, yang tidak urung menggelitik hati Donghae. Mati-matian ia menahan senyumannya.

"_Ne, _Sayangku..."

"Tapi aku tidak setuju!" Tukas Eunhyuk tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Donghae kaget dan menahan gerakan kepalanya yang semakin mendekati wajah kekasihnya.

"_Mwo?"_

"Aku inginnya kita ukir sejarah di suatu tempat penuh kesan, mungkin di pantai yang berdeburan ombak di..."

CHU!

Tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti saat bibirnya di bungkam sentuhan bibir Donghae yang lembut mengecupi bibirnya. Begitu lembutnya sampai tubuhnya terasa melayang.

Ketika bibir Donghae terlepaskan, Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah pada layar bioskop dan pada saat bersamaan pula, adegan ciuman yang hangat dapat mereka saksikan bersama. Bagaimana sang aktor utama mengecup bibir Emma Wattson dalam suasana yang romantis, di antara gerimis hujan.

"Hyukkie, lagi yuk~" goda Donghae. Eunhyuk yang malu buru-buru menurunkan tangan Donghae yang berada di dagunya. Donghae menurut saja. Ia berdesah halus menyaksikan adegan ciuman yang berulang di layar bioskop.

Mereka terpaku menikmati keindahan yang menyusup dalam sanubari. Tangan-tangan yang tergenggam erat dan hangat itu seakan mengalirkan kehangatan jiwa mereka.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, tahu-tahu saja wajah keduanya saling bergerak dan dua pasang bibir memagut sangat mesra sekali. Eunhyuk mendesah di antara debaran jantungnya, merasakan kelembutan bibir Donghae yang mengecup, melumat bibirnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan bisa ditebak, selanjutnya Eunhyuk tidak sepenuh hati menonton aktris pujaannya karena Donghae selalu meminta perhatiannya. Barulah ketika akhirnya lampu menyala, keduanya menjadi tersadarkan, ternyata film yang mereka tonton sudah berakhir.

"Hyukkie, kita lanjutkan di rumah ya?" Goda Donghae dengan _smirk _yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"_MWO?"_

"Pulang ke rumahku yuuk~"

"Eh? Kau serius mengajakku ke rumahmu, Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk sanksi, kan selama ini Donghae tidak pernah mengijinkannya datang ke rumahnya.

"Tentu. Asal kita melanjutkan yang tadi..." kata Donghae sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan mesum.

Ish, Eunhyuk mem_pout_ bibirnya lucu. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang sederhana menjadi mesum seperti ini?

"Jangan manyun begitu...aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi. Aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku. Aku rasa ini belum terlalu malam. Mau ya, _chagi?"_

Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk pun mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan kekasihnya. Toh, ia juga penasaran di mana Donghae tinggal. Tangannya menggelayut manja di lengan Donghae, sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Tidak menyadari _smirk _yang terus menghiasi wajah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Dan Eunhyuk masih terbawa suasana mesra dan romantis saat tiba di rumah Donghae. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika mereka tadi naik mobil yang di kendarai seorang sopir, bukannya bus seperti saat mereka berangkat tadi.

Begitu memasuki gerbang besar yang menjulang tinggi, Eunhyuk mulai merasa aneh. Naik bus, kenapa terasa begitu nyaman? Dan lagi, kenapa busnya sampai masuk halaman rumah? Dan saat ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekitarnya, ia semakin terkejut.

"_What the...?"_

Mana ada rumah sederhana yang memiliki gerbang besar yang tinggi menjulang serta taman indah yang luas? Dan bangunan di depannya ini...ini bukan rumah, ini istana! Bahkan dua kali lebih besar dari rumahnya yang kata teman-temannya mewah.

Donghae hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terkejut, sangat lucu. Dengan mulut yang membulat dan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Tapi lama-lama tidak tega juga ia membiarkan pujaan hatinya kebingungan.

"Ini rumahku, _chagiya..."_

"M-maksudmu?"

"_Mianhae, _selama ini aku berbohong padamu. Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu. Yaaah...inilah aku yang sebenarnya."

Eunhyuk mencoba mencerna kalimat Donghae. Bohong? Bukan keluarga tidak mampu? Rumah besar nan mewah di depannya? Maksudnya Donghae berasal dari keluarga kaya, begitu? Jadi, kekasihnya ini membohonginya selama ini? Tiba-tiba ia merasa dibodohi.

"YACK! Apa maksudmu membohongiku Lee Donghae?!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil mendorong Donghae menjauh. Donghae terkejut melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang tampak sangat marah. Apa ia sudah sangat keterlaluan?

"Kau pikir aku _namja _MATRE, begitu? HUH?! Yang tidak akan mencintaimu kalau kau miskin, begitu?!"

"B-bukan seperti itu maksudku, Hyuk..."

"Kau keterlaluan, LEE DONGHAE! Dasar Donghae PABBO! PABBOYA! Aku membencimu Hae! Aku ben-...hmp!"

CHUP! Donghae membungkam bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut dan dalam. Setelah dirasa Eunhyuk mulai tenang, ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"..."

"Kau sangat berisik, Hyukkie _Chagi..._Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, _okey?"_

"..."

"_Mianhae, _tapi aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Aku hanya sedikit trauma saja. Sedari dulu mereka mendekatiku karena mengetahui statusku. Aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang yang mencintaiku apa adanya..." Donghae memeluk _namja_ yang terpaku di depannya itu dengan lembut,"...dan aku sudah menemukannya. Kau, Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae merasakan kemeja bagian dada yang dipakainya basah. Dan tubuh ramping yang tengah dipeluknya ini sedikit bergetar. Ada apa dengan kekasih manisnya ini? Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk pelan, mengarahkannya untuk menatapnya. Dan saat itu juga ia terkejut. Mata indah itu telah berlinangan air mata. Diusapnya pelan pipi yang basah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hey, kenapa menangis? Hm?"

"Hiks...kau jahat! Kau bodoh! Hiks...kau tahu a-aku tidak seperti itu."

"_Ne, _aku jahat. Aku memang bodoh. Kau mau memaafkan _namja pabbo _ini kan?"

"Hiks..._Ne."_

"Aku mencintaimu. _Sarange?"_

_"Ne, nado saranghae..."_

"Ayo kita turun. Kita terlalu lama di dalam mobil."

"_Ne."_

"Kita masuk, udara di luar dingin."

"_Ne."_

"Sepertinya _appa _dan _eomma _sudah tidur. Besok saja ya bertemu mereka."

"Hm."

"Ayo ke kamarku dan melanjutkan yang tadi, _chagiya~"_

_"_Hmm, _arrase-MWO?!"_

_Smirk._

Terlambat Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Donghae sudah menggendongmu erat dengan _bridal style, _membawamu ke kamarnya dan tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum "apa yang ingin dilanjutkannya tadi" tercapai.

"YACK! LEE DONGHAE! Aahhh~~"

.

.

.

END!

Holaaa~saya kembali! Emm...mau ngomong apa ya? Oh ya, mianhae saya gag bisa buatin sekuel buat ff kmren. Saya tuh kalo awal nulis mikirnya udah OS, ya udah stuck disitu idenya -_-". Jadi, silahkan berimajinasi sendiri ya gmna kelanjutannya #hehe. Sbgai gantinya, ini aja ya. Gag sad end kan? Iya kan? Dan jgn mnta saya buatin adegan 17+ nya, saya gag bisa -_-"

Intinya, pda mewek ya baca ff kmren#sodorintissuesatusatu. Saya jg sempet nangis kok nulisnya#sobs.

Yang ingin berteman dgn saya di dunia maya go follow my twitter acc **at)PikapiyoPp **mention please 4 follback.

Waktunya absen yg udh review kmren...

SPECIAL THANK'S TO : bluerissing, mitatitu, minmi arakida, niknukss, Haiiro-Sora, lee ikan, love haehyuk, Lee Eun Jae, Anonymouss, haehyuk polarise, yohhanna, dekdes, amandhharu0522, jiaehaehyuk dan ImNari aka eunhaeday(teman elf saya di twitter,gomawo buat koreksinya). Yg foll & fav jg...JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO YEOROBUN!

Ada yg blum kesebut atau salah nulis namanya, slhkan beritahu saya...

SiDers jg, gomawo udah mampir(?)...

C U next ff...

Pay pay...


End file.
